Rebellious War
by RealTheIronFist
Summary: A multi-part tale. Around 5 parts, and each part may contain a chapter.


**REBELLIOUS WAR: PART ONE: GO**

 **Heroes.**

The stuff of legends.

You can't go anywhere in the galaxy without running into Stormtroopers, or Imperial forces in general, without causing trouble and thinking,

" _What would Anakin do?"_

Anakin. Anakin-freaking-Skywalker.

The legendary Jedi. Trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. Anakin was a Jedi Master himself. He trained the newest member of the _Ghost_ crew, Ahsoka Tano.

Ezra **HATES** Ahsoka Tano.

Everything about her.

She's untrustworthy, he thinks.

Anakin and Obi both disappeared after the Clone Wars. And guess what? Only one of the two Jedi came out of this disappearance.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And now a new threat to the Galaxy has arisen.

 **Darth Vader.**

And Ezra Bridger isn't the smartest kid or one to theorize.

But, he thinks that Obi-Wan and Anakin fought the Imperials together on a private suicide-esque mission. And Anakin, the most "legendary" Jedi, died in this mission.

Or was VERY gravely injured. One of the two. Ezra didn't care which.

As long as Ahsoka knew about it, and as long as she suffered at witnessing the pain of her former Jedi Master.

Let me remind you again. Ezra **HATES** Ahsoka Tano.

And yes, it does sound uncharacteristic for Ezra to think something that… EVIL.

But, it's true.

And Ezra doesn't care.

Not a single bit.

" _ **Get! Go, go, go!"**_

"Y-Yessir!"

" **Do I hear fear in your voice, Echo?"**

Now in a much more serious (albeit fake) tone, Echo responds.

"Sir, no, SIR!"

Echo quickly scurries away.

Echo. Fresh out of the Academy. Not the Stormtrooper/Imperial Academy (although he was sent there first). The Imperials saw… something in him. In training, he was severely scared of the higher-ups but showed no mercy to his schoolmates. Echo was – what the Imperials called – an Echo. That's where he got his nickname from. An _echo_ is a trooper/trooper-to-be that knows very well of their strengths and weaknesses but uses them wrong.

Echo's real name is Damion Tyler Skye-Calrissian. Yes. He is the son of Lando Calrissian. However, his backstory is not so merry. His mother, Jennifer Skye, raised her child alone as Lando denied he was his son. At the age of 17, the Imperial Stormtroopers were doing a routine home check. Jennifer did not conform to what the troopers asked her to do.

 **That was her final, and most fatal decision.**

Echo remembers it vividly. One grabbed her by the wrist and the other pistol-whipped her. Through painful tears, she told her son to escape. He did not get far. He was stopped by a Stormtrooper. Then, he too was grappled by the wrist and pistol-whipped. They tied him up and threw him out the house.

" _NOOO! Please, God, stop this! MOM! MOM!"_

Finally, the troopers dropped something. A flare. Inside the house.

And Jennifer Skye was tied up, inside the building.

" _MOM! MOM, NO! MOOOOOM!"_

Damion's screams echoed throughout the area. He was wasting his breath. Jennifer Autumn Skye was dead.

And nobody cared.

"So, what do you plan on doing after this?"

"I don't know, kid. Maybe hang out with you?"

WHAT? Ezra was surprised. More than surprised. This was the moment of his life. He might be able to get something started. Might even get a first kiss. He couldn't wait. But first, he had to survive what was about to happen.

"Alright, kids," Ahsoka said as she landed the _Phantom_ , sub-ship of the _Ghost_.

"Listen up, I want Sabine with Ezra. I assume you are still a Padawan, correct?"

"Um, yes," Ezra responded.

"Great. So you two stick together, no matter what. Unless I say otherwise, you two will be like Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun."

"Um, who's that?"

"I honestly don't know. Now, you two head back, and I'll rush forward. I'll knock out the guards and then let you guys into the building. Flank left, I'll take right. Understood?"

" **UNDERSTOOD!"** This was bellowed out the both of them.

"Now, let's GO!"

I'm truly sorry. This is the end of Chapter One of Part One. There shall be only two Chapters in Part One. I shall write over my Christmas break a bit and should be out by January 15. If it is not, criticize me. I will gladly accept. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
